


A light at the end of the tunnel

by Ren_the_hen



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Dark Past, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_the_hen/pseuds/Ren_the_hen
Summary: Hey this is my first fic! Arathga is my character from the game, they are a small argonian rogue who is originally from ebonheart and had a good childhood.
Relationships: Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic! Arathga is my character from the game, they are a small argonian rogue who is originally from ebonheart and had a good childhood.

I sat in the base of the ship the rhythmic rocking putting me to sleep. The butterflies in my chest a sign of how nervous I was. I had never left my home before and now I was going to Vardenfell to begin my grand adventure. Vardenfell seemed to be one of the safer places I could go, the fauna didn’t seem too threatening and it was under the domain of the ebonheart pact.

I took another sip from my mug of matze. It had a rich flavor and calmed my beating heart. I wasn’t the biggest fan but I figured I should get used to it, it was a popular drink over in Vardenfell.

I hear footsteps and look up as I see a fellow passenger round the corner. He was walking casually and took a seat across from me. 

“Hey there Argonian, you excited to land in Morrowind?” he said his words slurring slightly clearly under the influence of alcohol.

He looked like a fairly normal Nord. Nothing special, probably just a farmer here to find work or to take a vacation. His face bright red looks like a puppy as he waits for a response. He takes another swig of his ale. 

“Of course I am it’s quite an… interesting land,” I say this hoping he will understand the finality of my statement. 

“Well I’m assured a pretty lady like you will have no trouble there,” he says a small grin coming over his face.

I flinch as he says, lady. I hate being called a lady, I’m not a lady. The issue with saying I’m not a lady is people assume I’m a man. I can’t seem to explain to anyone that I’m not either, and it frustrates me beyond belief. That’s one of the reasons I wanted to get away from Ebon heart, I wanted a new start where people wouldn’t still see me as a little girl, a place where I could be myself and not have people say I’m wrong or just young or still that little girl they say they know. 

After a moment or two of awkward silence he states, “c’mon little lady let’s have some fun.” standing and taking a few swaying steps towards me. I’m about to stand up and defend myself when I hear a boom. My head swings over to the spot where I heard it from. In a matter of seconds, I see a cannonball come flying through the wall of the ship striking the Nord in front of me almost certainly killing him. Shrapnel from the cannonball impact comes a few seconds after that hitting me and rendering me unconscious.


End file.
